bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tsunagu Hakamata
|romaji = Hakamata Tsunagu |alias = |birthday = October 5 |age = 35 (First Appearance) 36 (Current) |gender = Male |height = 190 cm (6'3") |hair = Blond |eye = Green |bloodtype = AB |quirk = Fiber Master |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Pro Hero |teams = Hideout Raid Team |debut = Chapter 3 (Mentioned) Chapter 48 (Debut) |debutanime = Episode 4 (Mentioned) Episode 27 (Debut) |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Hakamata Tsunagu}}, also known as , is the formerly No. 4, now No. 3 Pro Hero and recipient of the "Best Jeanist" award for eight consecutive years. Appearance Tsunagu is a tall man with dark eyes and blonde hair combed into a deep side-part that covers his left eye. In his hero costume, the majority of Best Jeanist's body is clad in denim. He has the waist of jeans shaped into a cylinder to cover his mouth and a jean jacket with sleeves. Best Jeanist finishes his outfit with a pair of jeans and brown boots. As shown on several occasions, he has an unnaturally long and flexible neck. Gallery Best Jeanist manga headshot 2.png|Best Jeanist in the manga. Personality Tsunagu is an elegant man with flamboyant tendencies. He believes very strongly that people with influence must maintain a positive appearance both physically and socially. Best Jeanist often uses metaphors referencing jeans or denim. He often inspires his recruits with speeches by telling them to keep their life straight like their jeans. Best Jeanist admits to being unfond of brutish individuals like Katsuki. Best Jeanist took Katsuki on to try to fix his attitude only to be frustrated by the young man's stubbornness. Best Jeanist takes the role of being a hero very seriously. He is selfless, brave, and charismatic. Best Jeanist aims to spread a sense of a peace to all people and believes heroes don't make excuses. He did not hesitate to take the full brunt of All For One's attack to save his allies, something the latter later praised him for. History Some time ago, Best Jeanist was called into a meeting with Eraserhead, Manual, Death Arms, Snipe, Thirteen, Endeavor, Air Jet, Midnight, Ingenium, Gunhead and a member of the police force to speak about the unwilling civilians injected with Trigger. Abilities Enhanced Durability: Tsunagu was able to take a direct hit from All For One's attack and remain conscious, albeit taking heavy injuries. Quirk : Best Jeanist can manipulate fibers at will as long as the person is wearing clothes. He can unravel a part of his clothes into fabric strings and can use them to restrain targets. This Quirk works better on denim rather than sweats. This is a powerful ability that catches most off guard. He can manipulate his threads to move very fast, far, thin enough to be nearly invisible, and strong enough to easily bind even Nomu. Stats Trivia *His name contains the kanji for "|袴}}, , and a component of the word . **His given name is homophonous with the verb "to tie or fasten". *Best Jeanist's favorite animal is the wolf. *In series, Best Jeanist leads the fashion world with huge popularity among both young and middle-aged men. Quotes *(To Katsuki Bakugo) "Heroes and villains are two sides of the same coin... I can see it in that glare of yours. So what is it that really makes someone a hero?" References Site Navigation pl:Tsunagu Hakamata Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Internship Employers Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Genius Office Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Hideout Raid Team